Maximum Ride Parody Corner
by St. Iggy the Pyro
Summary: A collection of song parodies, Maximum Ride style!
1. Chapter 1: Viva la World

I need to save the world  
But they wont listen to words  
Now here we are alone

Live in the streets that Itex owns

I used to live in a cage  
Subject to experiments and pain  
Listen as scientists would sing  
"The world will be dead! And Max will be Queen!"

I think they're all crazy

We need to use fuel carefully  
Instead of killing the population

All those women and children and men

I feel the rush of my powerful wings

Rising up above all things  
We will stop this evil now

Us mutant freaks will fight somehow

For some reason I can't explain  
I know world pollution is all to blame  
Armageddon is not the way  
That's why I need to save the world

I'm like a wicked and wild wind  
Cages wont hold me in  
Catch me if you can  
But I'll knock you down where you stand

My flock waits  
For the day that we'll be safe  
But for the time being  
"You sure you don't want to be queen?"

I feel the rush of my powerful wings

Rising up above all things  
We will stop this evil now

Us mutant freaks will fight somehow

For some reason I can't explain  
I know world pollution is all to blame  
The never say an honest word  
That's why I need to save the world

I feel the rush of my powerful wings

Rising up above all things  
We will stop this evil now

Us mutant freaks will fight somehow

For some reason I can't explain  
I know world pollution is all to blame  
But I've never said more honest words

That I need to save the world


	2. Chapter 2: Fax Story

**I'm Back! Thanks to the good reviews on Viva la World, I decided to continue writing Maximum Ride story parodies. If you want me to do a specific song, just review which one. (I really dislike private messages. If you PM me, I will not respond/and or will not use your song idea. Please please please just leave a review.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Love story. I only own Viva la World, Fax story, and the OC's I use in my other stories.**

**Fax story**

We were just kids when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm sitting there  
In a dog crate in despair  
I see the needles and the other test subjects  
I see your hand reach through the nightmare  
And say hello  
Little did I know...

That you were Fang, you were my right wing man  
And Dylan's saying I am the right guy for Max!  
And I was crying later,  
Right after reading your note

And you said  
Max my baby  
Someday we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
20 years and then you'll come  
I'll be the Prince  
And you'll be my princess  
It may be cheesy, but please just say yes

But before 20 years I got to see you  
We kept quiet and saved the world like we're supposed to  
But you don't know  
The pain I had to go through  
Whoa whoa whoa  
But you were Fang  
And I was Max the leader  
and Dylan might just be right for me  
Cause' you've replaced me with my stupid clone

But you said  
Max my baby  
Someday we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
20 years and then you'll come  
I'll be the Prince  
And you'll be my princess  
It may be cheesy, but please just say yes

Now I'm tired of waiting  
Cause your never coming around  
Those 20 have faded  
I'm tired of you jostling me around

Cause Dylan said  
Max my baby  
You don't have to be alone  
I'm right here  
And he's isn't gonna come  
I'll be your prince  
And you'll be my princess  
We're perfect for each other so please just say yes  
Whoa whoah  
Whoa whoah

Cause we were just kids when I first saw you

**Did you like it?**

**I hope so. Thanks for reading. I will try to have the next parody up next Saturday.**

**Until next time, R&R people!**


	3. Chapter 3: Max's Boy

**This is to Avril Lavenge's song "Sk8r boi"**  
**I call it "Max's boy"**  
**I wanted to do an Avril Lavenge song for. Sorry, but her songs are hard to parody, so I'm sorry if it's awkward. Also, I've been doing WAY too many romance parodies lately, I promise the next will be like Viva la World, ok?**  
**Thank you for the reviews: Fang-and-Max-OWN, ChrisyLikesToEatMangoes, sk8rgirl77, and Welsh Gem. You guys help make my stories possible.**

**Also, to answer your questions. I am currently undecided about the whole Fang or Dylan thing. It's true that "Fax story" was written from a Mylan viewpoint, but my friends put up some pretty good Fax arguments, so I will remain undecided for now. When I decide you guys will be the first to know k? ;)**  
**Any song ideas? I you have any; put them into a nice little review ok?**

Max's Boy:

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
could it be anymore typical?  
He's kinda emo  
and she's like a guy  
Well did you want me to lie?

He wanted her  
And you could tell  
That she really wanted him as well  
And all of the flock  
Just rolled their eyes  
Those stupid ungrateful little flies

She was just right for him  
But he said later kid  
Dylan was better for her  
He was a danger to  
Everything he knew  
'cause angel said that he would die

Twenty years from now  
I'll come back home  
Until then I'll have to hang with your clone  
I'll form my own flock  
And we'll save the world  
with starfish, speedy, and super girl  
I'll be on my blog  
Check it out if you can  
Right now were flying to help Japan

She was just right for him  
But he said later kid  
Dylan was better for her  
See ya in twenty years!  
This ain't the time for tears  
Cause we need to save the world

Twenty years have come and passed  
Hey you guys Fang's come back  
Can Fang and Max be more then friends?  
'cause next year the story ends

Or will JP favor Dyl?  
He's a perv and just a pill  
But He's Max's other half  
The question is Mylan or Fax

They are both boys  
And she's just a girl  
Could it be anymore typical?  
They both want her love  
What will she choose  
Next February we will see

She was just right for him  
But he said later kid  
The world has to come first  
I'll see ya in twenty years  
This ain't the one for tears  
You can choose when I get back

**Sigh. This is probably my worst one yet. As a writer I am disappointed in myself. The next one will be better, I promise.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ChrisyLikesToEatMangoes. You gave me the idea to use a Avril Lavenge song. Thank you so much. Its reviewers like yourself that make my song parodies possible.**

**R&R please! Also, I need new song ideas, so please review them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Not on Holiday

**Hey! What's up? Since you guys couldn't make up your minds on the poll, I decided to do one that I wanted to do! I promised you guys an adventure one right? This is to the song Holiday by Green Day. I don't own it XD**

**Not on Holiday:**

Say hey!  
Chill out!

Hear the sound of my flapping wings  
Flying over the world were trying to save

The cage  
Knowing that we have been betrayed

Hear erasers howling out of key  
To a hymn called "We're gonna kill you freaks!"  
Believe! And watch your backs when you sleep...  
We beg to dream and differ from normal, hollow lives  
We break our backs to save the rest of your lives...  
We're not on holiday!

Here machine guns shooting out of time  
A scientist decided to cross the line  
To find  
Max and her family on the other side

We hope you guys say Amen!  
Amen!  
We need prayers And we need them meant  
Or else,  
We're probably never fly again...

We beg to dream and differ from normal, hollow lives  
We break our backs to save all of your lives  
We're not on holiday!

There are erasers in California  
They created more!

Speak out to the scientists best men  
Or Armageddon is your punishment!  
They'll pulverize the eiffel tower  
And destroy our government

Boom! Boom goes the political ladder  
There goes our democracy  
Imagine cities, houses on fire  
Thats not the way it's meant to be!

Just cause!  
Hey Hey!  
Just cause because we're mutants yeah!

We beg to dream and differ from normal hollow lives  
We fight to save all of your lives!

We beg to dream and differ from the hollow lives  
We fight to save all of your lives  
We not on hoooooooooolidaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**I you liked it, follow the pretty little arrow and click the button that says "review" come on, you know you want to! :D**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**_\ /_**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**V**

**I Know, it's a horrible arrow, but please review! XD**


End file.
